


Art for Where our Restless Monsters Sleep

by KakushiMiko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Background is not my jam, Cuddles, Digital Art, M/M, May be some nudity, Tony is way too serious here, What is background, but there really isn't, lots of art, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: Art collaboration for the Where Our Restless Monsters SleepSummary of the fic:Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep by MizzyYears after Tony Stark saved the universe, the Avengers realize there’s a major problem: his body has gone missing. And he isn’t the only one. Fallen heroes all over the galaxy have had their graves pillaged.An old foe is stealing the bodies of fallen warriors, but for what nefarious reason? There’s only one solution. To find out why it’s happening, Steve’s gotta die.He probably shouldn’t be so eager to do that
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Art for Where our Restless Monsters Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts), [ha_kko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_kko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Our Restless Monsters Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560614) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 



> Okay, here is my collaboration for the Cap-Ironman BigBang 2019!!! 
> 
> The perfect fix-it that we all needed after the train wreck that was End Game.
> 
> To the amazing Mizzy, that created one of the fics I have ever read, I hope this art is what you imagined, and to Ha_kko, the other artist for the story, whose art I'm dying to see as well
> 
> Thank you guy so much for being so patient with me, it was a blast working with you 😊
> 
> Link to the fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560614
> 
> Link to ha_kko's art: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562933


End file.
